Jacqueline Haller
Jacqueline Marie Haller (adopted as Jacqueline Cranston, and called Jacquie by those she is closest to) is a character on the ONtv series, Smythewood and Harpers Falls, and for the brief time it was on the air, the fan fiction of the now-defunct newsroom drama, E.N.G. Jacquie made her debut on Smythewood, and transferred to Harpers Falls, where she is now one of the more central characters. On all three series, she was originated by Britt Robertson, best known for her roles on Swingtown, her more widely well-known role of foster care teenager, Lux Cassidy on Life Unexpected; The Secret Circle and Under the Dome. After a brief time away, with Jodie Sweetin of Full House and Fuller House fame playing her, Britt returned to the role. "It was a matter of realizing things," Britt said, "While Jodie did a lovely job as Jacquie (I LOVED her fight with Jennifer), I realized that I am in my heart, Jacqueline Haller, and I am glad to be back." A simple woman, with a complex family For a woman of 22 years old, Radcliffe College student, Jacqueline Haller has had more than her share of drama. She was born to Nicholas and Catherine Watkins Haller, but as young as they were, they gave her up for adoption. (However, it was later revealed that she had been given up for adoption not by Nicholas and Catherine's choice, but by Catherine's selfish mother, Allison Wentzel Watkins, who was trying to cover up her infidelity, and decided to make Jacqueline suffer.) She was fortunately adopted as a baby by Robert and Lydia Cranston, and nobody thought anything of it. They were her mother and father, as far as she knew, but she felt deep inside that someone else was her real mom and dad. When she was a student at Smythewood University in Smythewood, Pennsylvania, her parentage became an issue. At first, she thought that her real father was Adam Mathison and her mother was a woman named Sharon Frazier, but that was later proven wrong. When Nicholas came to town to figure this mess out, he took a DNA test and it was revealed that HE was the father of Jacqueline. After a few fits and starts, he bonded with his now grown daughter. Catherine, sadly, had passed away, and she never saw her again. Jacqueline had a best friend named Vera Lindquist, someone she had known from her days at Smythewood University. They were long time best friends, as they had grown up together. Nicholas helped Jacquie through the rough spots, and with the assistance of her great aunt, Victoria Jensen, Jacquie took her rightful place in the family. She is well loved, and she loves her whole family in return. The driven Jacqueline is a business administration major at Radcliffe College, and also divides her time between her classes and working at her father's used bookstore. She also dotes on her adopted baby brother, Nicky. Jacqueline is also close friends with a girl named Vera Lindquist, whom she saw after a long separation at Amy and Cody's wedding. She is also close friends with a girl whose parents were the heads of the newsroom she worked at, Carrie Fennell. Finally, after a number of years, Jacqueline finally succeeds in graduating from college in Broadcast Journalism. She is offered a job, but the job is in Canada, where her father's until now unknown sisters, Audrey and Tracy live. Also living there is Carolyn Haller, her dad's mother. Taylor and Nicholas remained in Boston to help raise Nicky, but they are sure that Jacquie will be all right. However, with a possible closing of CTLS (this time permanently by two scheming former employees, one of them being the former station manager), there is a better than average chance that Jacquie, her aunts and her grandmother will all return to Boston, which could well shock her dad, Nicholas. Even more surprising is while they were en route from Toronto to Boston, one of Jacquie's former co-workers, video editor, Marge Atherton came along and will also be working at WBOS, where Jacquie will also work. Also, to top off her astonishment, Jacquie is told that her friend, Marge, was also related to her as her maternal aunt. She also meets her cousin, Camilla Griswold, whose company she enjoys. Upon discovering from her aunt Monica Wentzel that her adoption was an orchestrated plan by her grandmother, Allison, Jacqueline was so enraged that she vowed she would never speak to Allison ever again, much like the rest of her family. Monica moved to Boston, in fact moved in with her nephew-in-law and his new girlfriend, Taylor Addison to help be there for Jacqueline. Jacqueline will also have more contact with her great-grandmother, Joan Wentzel. Jacqueline possesses the beauty and the powerful ambition and drive that her mother possessed and the compassion and gentle nature that her dad has. She is a fine mix of both the Haller and Wentzel bloodlines. Due to her being the adopted sister of Nicky, she is also close to her great aunt, Valerie. Recently, she had met her maternal aunt, Lyla Ann Amherst, who was her mom's half-sister. She and Lyla Ann get along wonderfully. Like most of the families even remotely related to the Harpers, (her uncle, Allen is married to Sheila Harper) Jacqueline tends to be protective of her uncle (Sheila's twin brother) Dylan. She knows what it is like to be alone and not have people there for her, and she is part of those who make sure he is all right. Recently, Jacquie met her aunt Anne Whittenberg;and her two cousins, Allegra Whittenberg and Ben Whittenberg, whom she loves a lot, and she is on their side against their former relative, Rhonda Whittenberg. Recently, her world was even more expanded when she finally met her grandfather, Matthew Abbott. In fact, she was the first one who reached out to him. Jacqueline is thrilled to have more family in her life. She also met her cousin, Joyce Anne Abbott, the daughter of her late aunt, Denise. Jacqueline will never be lacking for family. As she has a very large one. Finally romance has also entered into her life. When her best friend, Vera, moved back to Philadelphia and she had her marriage ended, she had asked her now ex-husband, Lance VanCortlandt to begin to date Jacqueline. He accepted and now Lance and Jacquie are one of the happiest couples in Boston. After the embarrassing revelations that stemmed from Allison's conniving, Jacqueline's life is once again back to normal. She is a great person, destined for great things, and with her family behind her, and Lance on her side, it is clear that Jacqueline is destined to be very happy indeed. Although her 2016 has been marred with the death of her beloved Lance, when his plane crashed into the ocean due to mechanical failure. There were no survivors. Jacqueline was devastated by the loss, but she has her family to help her through it. Jacqueline became sworn enemies with Jennifer Barrett when it was revealed that she had been the one who killed Lance. Her continual taunts towards Jacqueline, as well as the rest of the Harpers, solidified her as their premiere enemy. At one point, Jacqueline took the fight to her, and even though she literally beat her to a pulp (after being witness to Jennifer brutally abusing Aidan Atherton in a quite violent manner), Jennifer still aggravates and harasses the Harpers, and Jacqueline. Although she has a placid nature and doesn't get angry easily, Jennifer has proven that she had best not provoke Jacqueline Haller. Woe be to whomever does. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Former Smythewood characters Category:Abbott family Category:Harper family